


Flash

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, this may be part of a large 'verse, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Hartwin fooling around in one of those photo booths with the strip of pictures as a souvenir. Harry in Eggsy's cap, Eggsy kissing his cheek as one pic for instance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

Eggsy's eyes lit up like it was Christmas, his birthday and Daisy's birthday all at once.

Harry followed his beloved's eye line and frowned. “You must be joking.”

With a grin, Eggsy pulled Harry towards the photo booth setup and dug through his pocket for the required money. “C'mon, Haz.”

“Not that again,” Harry murmured with a look to the heavens as if praying for strength. He learned the move from Merlin, but until Eggsy had come into his life Harry hadn't had much opportunity to use it.

“It'll be great,” Eggsy gently pushed Harry into the booth, settling beside him and drawing the curtain shut. “Besides, won't it be nice to have pictures of us together that aren't selfies or things Roxy and/or Merlin plan to use as blackmail someday?”

The younger man pushed the buttons so rapidly, Harry could barely catch any of the choices he made of framing or number of photos to be taken. “You certainly know your way around these contraptions.”

Eggsy looked over at Harry and said, “Contraptions? Jesus, luv, you ain't that old. Telly ain't a magic talking box and a photo booth ain't fucking run by Oompa Loompas or summat. Now just,” he draped Harry's arm over his own shoulders and tucked his head into his preferred spot against Harry's neck, “fucking smile like everything's all sweetness and light or swear down, I'm letting JB into the linen cupboard.”

Harry kept his face forward, but said, “You wouldn't dare.”

Eggsy pushed the button to begin the countdown for the first picture. “Try me, bruv.”

Harry's mouth pinched at the word and the damn camera flashed. “Fucking hell,” he swore.

Grinning, Eggsy slipped his cap off and put it on Harry's head. The camera went off again. Eggsy laughed so hard at Harry trying to see the top of his own head, that he doubled over and the next picture was Harry alone, staring down at the chuckling blond with an expression that promised severe punishment.

Eggsy popped his head back up and launched himself at Harry, snogging the daylights out of the older man as the last flash went off, the picture nothing more than his back and Harry's surprised arm flailing.

Still laughing, Eggsy reached down and collected the strip of photos. He passed them to Harry, who raised his eyebrows.

“Well this was clearly a terrible idea.”

“You joking?” Eggsy said, grabbing the pictures back. “Luv, these are exactly what I was hoping for. For the most part,” he shrugged and his smile dimmed.

Harry heard a klaxon go off in his head. “What do you mean, Eggsy?”

The younger man looked up at Harry. “It's nice to have something to hold, innit? Like the pics in my phone are gone if the battery snuffs it or the thing gets smashed. Least til I can charge up or switch out the card. But these,” Eggsy looked down at Harry's face in the pictures, “I can hold onto no matter what. Mum and I used to do this, ya know?”

Harry kept his silence, but nodded that the story should be continued.

“I don't have a lot of pictures of my Dad and don't you dare feel guilty,” Eggsy said, anticipating Harry's moods as he always did, “weren't your fault. Anyway, me and my Mum would find one of these and takes pictures whenever we had a little extra pocket money. Did the same when Dais was born. Just, it's nice to have pictures of yourself with the people you love most, right? To hold when you can't hold them.”

After a silent moment, Harry took out his own wallet and dropped in enough money for another strip of photos. He felt Eggsy's intense look like a tangible heat on his left cheek as he scrolled through the many options. Eggsy had opted for a simple black frame, but Harry found one with a tasteful border of hearts and selected it.

“Okay, so I know what you're doing, but I ain't sure about the why.”

“You're right,” Harry said. “And I'd like some photos of us I can hold onto when you're away on a mission. Sit up straight, darling.”

“I will sit as gayly as I please,” Eggsy said in his posh dialect and the two of them burst into laughter just as the camera flashed.

“Bugger,” Harry said, “a serious one now, darling, please.”

Eggsy kept his grin but settled against Harry's side just as they next photo was taken. With a quick move, he turned to press his lips to Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes slid closed in happiness, feeling his beloved's smile against his cheek put one on his own face.

The camera took the photo and Eggsy pulled back, beaming up at Harry like he had hung the moon and most of the more impressive constellations.

Harry was paralyzed by the tidal wave of love that spread through his entire body as he looked at Eggsy, who had surprised him since they day they met and would probably continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

The flash went off just as Harry realized that he desperately wanted the rest of his life to be spent with Eggsy and the aptness was not lost on him.

Eggsy grabbed the pictures and bounced out of the booth to examine them next to the previous set.

Harry moved slightly slower, giving himself a second to let the weight of the realization he'd come to show on his face before he exited the booth to sidle up to Eggsy.

“This are brilliant, luv,” Eggsy said, waving them in the air.

“I wouldn't know, as you're moving them about.” Harry took Eggsy left hand and examined the two photo strips.

Eggsy used his right hand to slide Harry's wallet from his pocket; a move Harry felt, but didn't react to in order to see the reason for the lift.

Eggsy folded the second strip of photos until the photograph of them laughing was the only one visible and slid it into the top pocket, where Harry kept a photograph of his family. “There, now I'm always with you even when I can't be.”

Harry returned the wallet to the pocket of his jacket and patted it in an unconscious move he was sure he'd never made before. As if he was carrying something important and had to be certain it was there before he could take another step.

Three months later, Harry made the exact same patting motion before he left the house to meet Eggsy for dinner. There, nestled next to the photo strip in his wallet was his grandfather's wedding ring, re-sized to fit Eggsy's left ring finger. All that was left was for Eggsy to say yes.


End file.
